Plants vs. Zombies: The Crystal Taco
Note: This may seem to be very similar to other games on this wiki, but it's actually inspired by an Angry Birds game idea I made that was kind of inspired by Minecraft ---- Plants vs. Zombies: The Birth of Chaos is the first in a series of games that tell the story of Peater and his friends as they destroy Zomboss, and many other enemies. Plot The Crystal Taco, created many, many years ago, is a valued item that has powers beyond imagination. In order to stop it from being used by evil, it was broken up into 12 fragments. Zomboss has made it his goal to obtain all 12 fragments of the Taco. It's your job to stop him from doing so. But, you're so far away from Zomboss. You're Peater. Peater is a Peashooter who lives on a garden out in the meadows. One of those types not affiliated with Crazy Dave or Penny and such. He is, however, as determined as Dave's batch, and launched into an expedition to stop Zomboss from getting all parts of the Crystal Taco. After each world, sometimes Zomboss is getting another taco fragment, or not. It depends on how fast you get to him. You must walk through zombies, endure treacherous extremes, journey for kilometer after kilometer until you cross Zomboss at Z-Tech. You Boss-fight him, and if he has the taco put-together, you destroy it even better than last time, into atoms. Gameplay This will be hard since there's so much to this. It's 3rd -person, and the art is slightly altered PvZ2 art Part 1: Moving around You can walk on some places (not lava or poison, etc.) You swim in water, and swim very slowly in mud. You get stuck in quicksand. More on each different materials later. You start in one world, and can move anywhere unless there's stuff in the way, for example stone. Stone can be broken with an axe, pickaxe, or battleaxe. You don't have these items when you start. You go through different biomes, and battle different zombies and stuff. It doesn't matter which way you go in the beginning, because you'll always end up at Z-Tech where you fight Zomboss and win the game's Adventure Mode. Part 2: Weapons and items When you start, your weapon is a stick. Weapons are ranked in tiers, stronger ones being made of diamond and on Tier 7. Your stick is Tier 1. With different weapons, you can deal more damage, have different attacks, etc. You might be wondering how to get weapons. There are a variety of ways: # You can trade stuff for them (Mostly gems of gems later. These gems are worth different amounts, and are essentially the currencies) or getting a Blacksmith Zombie to craft a weapon for you (He'll do it for you quicker and more powerfully than you would on a typical anvil. But you must pay the zombie well) # You can craft them. You need an anvil for this. Different anvils can craft at different speeds or add special effects to your weapons. In order to craft, you need a certain amount of that material (these "measurements" are called ingots, no matter what material it is. So abrick ingot is a thing now, accept it. As for the certain amount part, it depends on the weapon). You get anvils for destroying enemies, crafting them on other anvils, finding any old anvil in the middle of nowhere, or trading for one. # Destroying a kind of zombie that has this weapon Armors and shields have basically the same deal as weapons, except they're defensive, not offensive. Different material armors and shields can resist more damage than others, and might have a special effect when hit. Getting armors and shields have virtually the same deal as weapons, trade for them, crafting them, or destroying a zombie with that armor. I'm too lazy to rewrite everything The next items are "mining" items. These are pickaxes, axes, shovels, etc. (By this I mean I may add some more later) They, for the most part, can be used as weapons, but they are weak as weapons. They can also dig through the earth, chop through, stone, ice, etc. They're pretty cool. As with armors, shields, and weapons, these "mining" items are gained in the common three ways: trading for them, crafting them, or destroying a zombie that has a "mining" item. In case you're wondering why "mining" is written in quotes in the phrase "mining items," it's because I don't have a better name for them, and I don't want to rip off Minecraft too much. Lastly are power items. These are just items like Power Zap that have a certain ability, and have limited use. They can give you invisibility powers, lava-proofness, speed, etc. They are gained in the following ways: # Trading for them # Finding them in item boxes # Getting them from a zombie that dropped a power item Part 3: Plants and Heroes You are Peater, a hero. As you progress on your journey, you will come across heroes or partners that have certain attacks and/or abilities. You can play as them as well if you wish. You can play multiplayer with friends and each of you can use different ones. Aside from this, you won't encounter them in-game. The more important part are the plants. The plants can be placed down to do damage to enemies as spawnables. However, if a plant gets eaten, it's gone forever. If it's about to get eaten, use a shovel you might have and dig it up, because you'll have it again. You can get plants by finding them in places, trading for their seed packets in shops, or destroying a zombie carrying a seed packet of that plant. Different plants have different abilities. You can evolve plants from one stage to the next getting a different, typically better, ability. The more you use a plant, the more it'll level up and it can level up. But, if you don't want your plant to level up, then don't click the level up button when you get the notification it's ready for leveling up. Game Modes * '''Adventure: '''The main story mode where you decide what happens yourself. You beat Zomboss in the end, and that's it. * '''Survival: '''Adventure without a story and randomly generated. (Now I am reminded of a non-cubed 3rd person Minecraft) * '''Arena: '''Competitive space in which you choose your character and weapon, and fight your opponent. You get more points depending on how quickly you destroy your opponents. Using these points, you can get higher on your league. Rewards are given for the top 3 in a league. In order to advance leagues, you have to win matches in a row. Higher rewards for higher leagues. * '''Piñata Party: '''Daily battles against zombies. Select a hero, then play. Zombies come in waves, and you play given plants to fend off zombies until you win a piñata, which might have anything from weapons to seed packets in it * '''Quests: '''A series of levels where you have to defeat a certain amount of zombies, varying depending on the quest, to earn rewards. After completing all levels, you get a big prize. It's essentially just an Epic Quest Category:KT448 Works Category:Games Category:Birth of Chaos